We Meet Again
by seoyoon709
Summary: Yewook FF / BL / YAOI / remake; sekai ichi hatsukoi / Saat sunbae berada di hadapannku dan perasaanku mengalir dengan deras di seluruh tubuhku, aku berusaha mati-matian untuk menahannya. Tetapi semuanya meluap. / "Oi! Apa kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat?"


**We meet again © seoyoon709**

This Artist character is not mine

 **Main character : Yewook**

This story is mine

Happy Reading

- **BL** -

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : First impressions are the most lasting

.

.

 _Perpustakaan sekolah_

 _"_ _o! Yesung sunbae"_

 _Aku tidak dan Yesung sunbae ingin mengambil buku yang sama dan jemari kami bersentuhan. Aku selalu berhati-hati agar bisa melihatnya dari jarak jauh..._

 _"_ _a! Mian. Silakan ambil bukunya sun...sunbae" Aku tergagap mengucapkannya_

 _"_ _Kenapa...kamu tahu namaku?" Ucapnya_

 _"_ _a!"_

 _Aku panik, karena selama ini aku sudah memperhatikannya selama 3 tahun di sekolah dan ini tahun ke 4. Selama ini aku terus menyembunyikan semuanya dalam hatiku. Saat sunbae berada di hadapannku dan perasaanku mengalir dengan deras di seluruh tubuhku, aku berusaha mati-matian untuk menahannya. Tetapi semuanya meluap._

 _"_ _saranghae" Aku kaget, apa yang barusan aku ucapankan. Babo!_

 _"_ _Eh... itu... maksudku" Tanpa kusadari Yesung sunbae mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambutku. Aku dibuat merona dengan perlakuan yang diberikannya._

 _._

 _._

Waktu itu semua masih terasa murni dan menyenangkan. Dan sekarang 10 tahun kemudian...

Kim Ryeowook 25 tahun, sudah menjadi orang dewasa yang payah.

 **Perusahaan Penerbit Soo Man Lee**

"hah? Aku ditempatkan di bagian manga? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Tunggu dulu. A..aku yakin kita sudah merundingkan ini saat wawancara. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku itu editor untuk novel di perusahaan sebelumnya dan aku mau tetap menjadi editor novel!" Ucapku emosi

"Hah~"

"Bisakah coba dilihat sekali lagi?!" Ucapku memastikan

"Tapi disini tertulis penerimaan pegawai bernama Kim Ryeowook ke bagian manga di Penerbit Soo Man Lee" Ucap Jung noona sambil mengeluarkan kontrak kerja yang sudah dia persiapkan.

"a~" Aku menghela napas.

Jung noona bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata

"Mari saya antarkan ke bagian editorial. Cepatlah" Dengan berat hati aku mengikuti Jung noona.

 _Hentikan senyumanmu itu noona. Ini yang terburuk. Karena aku mau bekerja di novel aku berheti dari pekerjaan sebelumnya. Kenapa malah dapat manga._

"Lagipula noona, laki-laki bekerja di bagian manga kan tidak cocok." Aku mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Ah, tidak juga kok. Memang benar bagian itu agak turun baru-baru ini, tapi sejak kepala editor yang baru bergabung tahun lalu, mereka jadi nomor satu di penjualan. Dan baru-baru ini juga menerima penghargaan dari Direktur loh."

"eh~" Aku menanggapinya dengan raut sedatar mungkin.

"Habis itu ya, semua editornya laki-laki yang tampan lagi."

Aku melihat muka Jung noona merona

"eh? Semua editornya laki-laki?"

"Iya! Bahkan ada banyak pegawai perempuan yang mengincar mereka. Kalau diawal periode mereka seperti udara yang penuh dengan *feromon yang sangat keren, ya begitulah"

"Pe..periode? Mwoya?"

"Yah, kalau lihat sendiri pasti kamu akan mengerti."

 _Sebenarnya, aku malah ingin sekali berhenti. Tapi di kenyataan sepertinya tidak memungkinkan. Mungkin aku bakal disini untuk 2 minggu, lalu cari alasan untuk berhenti. Kalau aku mau berhenti juga, paling tidak aku bisa melihat kepala edito yang hebat itu. Mungkin bisa menjadi inspirasi di perusahaan yang selanjutnya. Kembali membangun sesuatu itu hal yang lumayan susah. Aku yakin dia pasti sudah tau benar pergerakan pemasaran dan memiliki plan yang detail._

Setibanya diruangan editor aku langsung memperkenalkan diri tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar

"Annyeonghaseyo. Perkenalkan saya pegawai baru yang akan bekerja di sini, Kim Ryeowook imnida."

 _"_ _Ya, harus detail, rapi dan teratur..."_ Setelah memberikan salam 900 aku melihat keruangan yang akan menjadi kantorku sekarang.

 _ra...rapi dan te..teratu...r?! Yak apa apaan ini._

"Ma..maaf!" Aku mendengar Jung noona mengucapkan maaf

"Sepertinya ada di periode yang salah saat aku memperkenalkanmu. Nah! Berjuanglah. Noona pergi, Fighting!"

Jung noona langsung melesat kabur keluar dari kantor editorial.

"Yak noona. Hei! Tunggu! Noona!"

Setelah Jung noona meninggalkanku begitu saja di kantor editorial, aku mencoba menerimanya dan berjalan ke salah satu pegawai yang sepertinya sedang tertidur.

"Jogiyo..." Aku mengguncang bahunya dengan pelan, dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah... Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang horor, seperti tidak tidur berbulan bulan.

"A...a..aaaapaaaaaa?"

 _Harusnyakan aku yang bertanya!_

"Mi..mian, saya yang akan bekerja mulai hari ini."

"oh, mulai hari ini ya?" Ucap orang itu . Entahlah bahkan aku tidak bisa menyebutnya manusia -..-

"Jong Woon-ssi, ada orang baru. Jong Woooooooon-ssi!"

"Berisik. Aku sudah mendengarnya. Tidak perlu kau mengulangnya." Ucap seseorang di sudut ruangan.

 _ke...kepala editor? Yang ini? Rapi...dan teratur? Sepertinya kucoret semua dari pikiranku ini. Hah~_

"Jadi kamu siapa? Pekerja paruh waktu?" Ucap sang kepala editor Jong Woon

"Saya pegawai tetap, berdasarkan kontrak."

"Ireum?"

"Kim Ryeowook imnida"

"a~ benar. Katanya memang orang seperti itu akan datang."

 _Yak! 'yang seperti itu' itu apa maksdunya?_

"Mohon bantuannya." Ucapku bijak

"Aku tidak datang wawancara kemarin. Tapi, kamu sudah punya pengalaman sebagai editor kan?"

"Ya. Saya pernah bekerja di Penerbit KY selama 3 tahun."

"Di bagian manga?"

"Ani. Saya dibagian editor novel."

"Novel? Baru pertama kali di manga?"

"Ya"

Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang mengerikan.

 _Ani,ani. Jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya. Ayo Ryeowook positif thinking._

"Tidak berguna!"

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka

 _Yak! Apaa-apaan orang ini. Jelek sekali penilaiannya._

"Jong Woon-ssi, naskah penggantinya sudah selesai" Ucap salah seorang pegawai

"Baiklah. Ayo anak baru. Ikut denganku. Untuk mempelajari pekerjaanmu."

"Yes sir."

.

.

Disebuah cafe aku dan kepala editor menemui penulis Ahn

"Maaf sudah menyuruhmu mengerjakannya dalam 3 hari. Kerja bagus."

"Ani. Gwenchana. Lagipula saya punya waktu kosong."

"Kamu bawa alat-alatnya kan. Sepertinya akan ada perubahan. Dan sepertinya kiss scene yang disini bisa dibuat lebih dramatis kan?"

 _Tidak mungkin kepala menyuruh penulis Ahn mengubah gambar ulang sekarang. Percetakan kan menunggu._

"Ani. Bukan begitu. Angelnya harus terlihat dari sisi ini. Apa kau mengerti? Hah~ Kamu pernah ciuman sebelumnya kan?"

 _Yak! Apa-apaan itu, terlalu jelas sekali. Dasar mesum!_

Aku melihat penulis Ahn merona setelah di lempari pertanyaan seperti itu

"A..apa mengerjakannya sekarang tidak apa-apa ?"

Ucapku akhirnya membantu penulis Ahn, karena sepertinya penulis Ahn kurang nyaman dengan pertanyaan tadi.

"Gambarnya sudah cukup bagus, lagipula kita sudah tidak punya waktu. Kita sedang ditunggu percetakan asal kepala tidak lupa."

"Aku bilang begitu supaya hasilnya bisa lebih bagus lagi. Amatiran diam saja."

 _amatiran! Aigooo. Kesabaranku kan ada batasnya._

"ah, meskipun pernah juga kan tidak bisa lihat. Hahaha" Penulis Ahn menjawab dengan canggung.

"Ah~ itu bener juga. Aku mengerti, aku akan menunjukkan contoh. Gambarlah yang cepat."

"oh, referensi? Aku akan mengambilkannya."

Aku berdiri hendak meninggalkan cafe dan mencari referensinya di kantor.

"Dari angel ini, jadi kamu bisa lihat dagunya. Dan tambahkan efek tiupan angin."

Tapi belum sempat aku melangkah, ketua editor menarik pergelangan tanganku dan

 ** _Cup_**

Aku melirik penulis Ahn menggambar dengan cepat

"sudah kau gambar?"

dengan santainya kepala editor mengucapkan kalimat itu. Aku shock dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa

"a...a...apa yang anda lakukan?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Kerja , kan. Apalagi ?"

 _Rasanya aku ingin mencekik leher kepala editor Kim Jong Woon itu. Dia berani meciumku seenaknya._

.

.

 _Untuk 2 minggu ini... sepertinya aku tidak akan tahan. Hal-hal yang sepertinya aku mengerti. Tim editorial manga itu, kumpulan orang aneh dan dihindari oleh tim lain. Dan sepertinya mereka punya semangat yang lebih terhadap manga. Ya , semangat. Saking semangatnya sampai dirinya sendiri yang jadi model. Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali, dihari pertama bekerja aku mempunyai kepala editor yang mesum._

"Perutku sakit.~"

 _Aku ingin kerja di editor novel. Yang aku inginkan adalah membuat buku yang dihargai orang-orang._

"hah~"

 _Karena ayahku adalah direktur perusahaan penerbit KY, sejak lama aku sangan senang membaca. Jadi aku bekerja d perusahaan ayah tanpa maksud tersembunyi. Begitu aku masuk, aku ditugaskan untuk menangani penulis terkenal dan saat aku merasakan pressure-nya, aku merasa senang. Tapi untuk membuat buku itu memerlukan proses yang lebih panjang dari yang kubayangkan. Terutama buku hardcover. Setiap buku itu seperti hasil karya seni. Pertemuan dengan pengarang. Berdiskusi dengan desaign, gambar seperti apa yang digunakan untuk cover depan? Pembatas bukunya? Warnanya? Melihat buku yang kukerjakan dengan sepenuh hati itu terjual membuatku senang melebihi apapun. Hanya itu yang ku inginkan._

 _Kupikir kepribadianku aneh, Tidak! Aku sendiri juga tak suka jadi seperti ini._

 _Sejak saat itu aku selalu memikirkan akan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi. Dengan begitu, meskipun kenyataanya aku benar-benar terluka, luka itu tidak membekas terlalu dalam._

 _Ani! Ani! Aduh berhenti memikirkan orang yang bahkan mukanya saja kamu tidak mau ingat!_

 _Sekarang itu pikirkan bagaimana caranya keluar dari pekerjaan ini, lalu aku bisa kerja dengan baik di perusahaan selanjutnya!_

.

"Oi!" Seseorang menyapaku

"APAAA! Eh kepala editor. Penyerahan naskahnya sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Gomawo ne." Sekarang dia berbicara tidak formal dengan ku -..-

 _Oi, kamu tidak mau minta maaf untuk ciuman yang tadi?!_

"Tadi aku mendengar dari atasanku, kamu anaknya pemilik Penerbit KY?"

Aku kaget mendengar pertanyaanya

"Aku dan perusahaan itu tidak ada hubungannya." Ucapku lesu

"Kamu tidak puas berada disini, karena kamu mau bekerja di bagian novel?"

 _Iya! Sangat!_

"Ah ani. Bagaimana ya? Manga itu kan fokus pada hal romantis. Aku tidak begitu baik di hal yang seperti itu, atau tidak punya image yang bagus mengenai itu.. lagipula aku tidak begitu mengerti cinta-cintaan."

"Kalau kamu memang tidak mau, keluar saja. Kamu akan menjadi pengganggu."

Aku kaget dengan apa yang kepala utarakan,

 _kenapa seenaknya dia berbicara seperti itu_

"Di dunia ini, kamu kira berapa banyak orang yang mengerjakan hal yang mereka sukai dalam pekerjaannya? Semua orang memulainya dari awal."

 _Eh, apa dia berusaha membesarkan hatiku supaya tidak mudah menyarah? Begitukah?_

"Yah, kalau orang sudah tak berguna ya tetap tak berguna apapun yang mereka lakukan."

 _Kubunuh kau, kukira kau memberiku semangat._

"Yang lain sudah pulang. Kau juga boleh pulang"

"Namaku Kim Ryeowook." Aku sedikit kesal karrena dia tidak mengingat dengan baik siapa namaku.

"Oi! Apa kita pernah bertemu di suatu tempat?"

"Tidak tahu."

.

.

"Benar-benar seperti tempat sampah kantor ini."

 _Kalau aku meyerah sekarang, sama saja seperti sebelumnya. Kalau aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga dan tetap dibilang tidak berguna, berarti itu memang salahku. Tetapi kalau dibilang tidak berguna sebelum mencoba, itu tidak bisa dimaafkan. Akan kutunjukkan padanya._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan harinya_

Ting!

"hoam"

 _Aku ngantuk sekali. Membaca 100 manga semalaman memang melelahkan. Sudah begitu memikirkan setiap hari harus berada di kantor editor tempat sampah itu... ugh! Membuat perutku sakit lagi._

"Good morning." Sapaku dengan lesu

"Morning Ryeowook"

Aku melihat para pegawai tersenyum berseri kearahku, dan aku merasa aneh

"Mian. Sepertinya aku salah masuk ruangan." Aku hendak berbalik, tapi seorang pegawai menarik tanganku dan berkata

"bicara apa kamu? Emang disini ruanganmu. Maaf ya kemarin kamu dicuekin. Naskah sudah disetor saat deadline, jadi sekarang tidak masalah kok. Perkenalkan namaku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin"

"Namaku Lee Hyuk Jae. Jadi kamu baru pertama kali kerja di bidang manga ya? Jangan khawatir, kami akan mengajarimu dengan baik."

Mereka bertiga mengucapkannya dengan kompak sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Ah permisi, aku ke toilet sebentar."

Buru-buru aku menarik pegawai dari tim lain menuju toilet.

.

.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Penglihatanku ini seharusnya masih bagus, tapi apa-apaan itu semua? Aku ingat kemarin itu benar-benar seperti tempat sampah di situ. Tiba-tiba seteah aku datang semua menjadi rapi, kenapa mayat hidupnya berubag jadi orang yang segar? Terus ada apa dengan ruangan editor yang penuh dengan warna pink itu?"

"Itu awal dari periode. Apa kau tahu lobak 20 hari? Yang bisa dipanen dalam 20 hari. Nah mereka seperti itu. Mereka membuat buku dalam periode 20 hari. Jadi begini, ketika awal periode mereka masih normal hanya dengan mengecek plot (tanam bibit). Kemudian cek konsep keadaan mulai memburuk (tumbuh 4 daun). Saat terima naskah mereka tidak pulang kerumah (daunnya bertumbuh). Waktu penyetoran naskah mereka tidak mandi (itu fase bertumbuh). Galley check seperti mayat hidup (Bertumbuh banyak dan siap dipanen). Dan kemudian mereka berubah menjadi sedia kala."

"Lalu ruangan editor berwarna pink itu apa?" tanyaku datar

"itu berlaku layaknya orang Roma waktu ada di Roma? Supaya mereka mengerti perasaan pembacanya. Jong Woon-ssi bilang mereka harus memulainya dari meniru lingkungannya. Yah karena mereka memang berhasil, aku pikir itu buka hal yang buruk. Meskipun mereka pernah membuat macam-macam legenda. Jangan suruh aku mengatakan hal itu! Jebal! Aku permisi. Selamat berjuang."

"Padahal aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Yasudah lah."

.

.

 _Dan akhirnya aku kembali_

"Hai!"

"Yahoo."

.

.

 _Mungkin alasan aku percaya kalau kenyataan ini lebih kejam adalah karena aku tidak pernah merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya? Hal seperti "kerja keras akan terbayarkan" atau "perasaanmu akan tersampaikan" aku pernah mempercayainya. Saat aku menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah mitos belaka aku tidak tahu apa aku merasa senang ataupun sedih. Jika itu hal yang harus dilakukan untuk menjadi orang dewasa, bukannya aku merasa sedih, hanya saja itu hal yang sungguh membosankan. Yah pokoknya, aku ingin berpikir positif. Aku hanya melupakan yang lalu, dan melangkah kedepan saja._

Sentuhan tangan dikepalaku menyadarkan aku dari lamunan panjangku. Itu , Jong Woon-ssi

"sepertinya aku memang benar-benar pernah bertemu denganmu di suatu tempat."

"jangan sembarangan menyuntuhku." Aku menepis kasar tangannya

"mungkin kita bertemu karena kita satu kantor kepala."

"Ah. Ryeonggu ya~ Apa yang kamu lakukan dengan katalog manga itu?" tanya Sungmin-ssi.

 _Ryeonggu?_

"Karena aku pertama kali di bidang manga, aku mau mencoba mengingat katalog manga di sini."

"jeongmalyo? Kamu tahu kan ada berapa ribu buku yang diterbitkan oleh perusahaan ini?"

"Ani, aku tidak hanya mengingat judulnya saja. Aku benar-benar membacanya hyung."

"Heol! Tidak mungkin. Kalau aku pasti tidak bisa!" Jawab Sungmin hyung histeris

"Ah~ itu karena sejak masih sekolah aku sering membaca di perpustakaan, jadi sudah biasa."

Setelah mengatakan itu entah kenapa kepala editor, Kim-ssi menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit kuartikan.

"Ada apa kepala Kim?" tanyaku heran

"Ani."

 _Kenapa sih dia? Pasti dia berpikir bahwa itu hal yang wajar dalam pekerjaan kan?_

 _._

 _._

 _Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka berpikir bahwa aku tidak berguna! Apalagi kepala editor, Kim Jong Woon!_

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _.._

 _._

*feromon Zat yang dikeluarkan oleh makhluk hidup yang dapat menarik perhatian

 _._

 _._

 ** _Hai readers-nim sekalian aku kembali._**

 ** _mohon untuk reviewnya yah, soalnya ini akan kubuat berchapter_**

 ** _MARI LESTARIKAN FF YEWOOK_**

 ** _mian kalau masih ada typo typo , karena dibuat dalam waktu singkat_**

 ** _._**

 ** _adopt by anime SIchH_**

 ** _arigatou_**


End file.
